Percy Jackson: Date Nights
by bellamyvevo
Summary: Percy takes Annabeth out for dates really often, and they're often unplanned.


_short drabbles in which Percy takes Annabeth out. enjoy : ) _

_**TYPE ONE: the ice skating kind**_

"Percy, help!"

"It's easy, Wise Girl, just move your feet like this," he shows her.

"This is the hardest thing ever!" she groans.

"And you say calculus is easy? This is way easier than calculus! Try it one more time for me?"

She tries again, but fails and falls on her butt.

Instead of being a hero, Percy laughs at his girlfriend on the ice. She's staring daggers at him, but he just laughs as he skates over to help.

"C'mon," he says as he tries to pull her up.

He didn't anticipate it, but he should've. Annabeth pulled him down and he too lands on his butt.

"That was for laughing at me," Annabeth says as she stands up and attempts to skate again.

**_TYPE TWO: the willing kind_**

"Quick, Percy! We've got to be in the front of the line!" Annabeth rushed Percy.

Percy knew he shouldnt've brought up the idea of taking Annabeth to the museum. Percy hated museums. He only thought of the idea because he knew Annabeth liked museums. Sure, seeing her giddy and excited face made him happy, but he was really regretting bringing her here.

"Ugh, we don't need to be the first to enter. Besides, there's literally no one."

"We're gonna spend the whole afternoon here, Seaweed Brain. It's only a day! I need way more than a day to see all the fascinating monuments. Do you think there'll be any Greek stuff in here? Because if there are, I hope they're historically accurate."

"Stop thinking and let's just go," Percy said as he dragged her in.

"Are we done yet?" Percy asked for the tenth time in the first hour.

"No, we're not even done with the first level!"

"I shouldn't have agreed to go with you."

"I thought you loved me."

"I do love you, but I don't love architecture and this stuff."

"But I love them, and whatever I love, you love."

"You don't love spiders."

"That's different."

After spending more than three hours in the museum, Annabeth agreed to leave. Mainly because Percy was whining like a five year old. Despite not being able to concentrate on the whole tour (she made it a point to come back to the museum without Percy), she was glad that he had agreed to go with her.

The day wasn't a total waste for Percy. He heard her rambling useless facts and her happy and excited face made him feel that it was totally worth being in the museum for three hours.

_**TYPE THREE: the lazy kind**_

"Exams are finally over," Annabeth sighed with relief as she laid her head on Percy's lap.

"I'm so happy you're no longer spending time with your books," Percy replied.

"So what are you gonna do now?" Annabeth asks as she gets up going to the kitchen.

It's been a lazy day for both Percy and Annabeth and Percy was enjoying it so much.

"Let's cook," he says as he follows her into the kitchen.

"Don't you dare!" Annabeth screams as she brings her arms to protect her as Percy showers her with flour.

"That was a wrong move, Jackson!"

"Oh, so we're going to the last name stage, Chase? I'm not scared of you!"

"Oh, you are so scared of me!" Annabeth yells before cracking an egg on his hair.

They didn't get any food done, but after they washed up, they made cookies with instant mix. Percy added his own touch by adding blue food colouring to it.

"That felt like a long day," Annabeth says as they head over to the couch again.

"Let's just tell some bad jokes and call it a day," Percy tells her as they sat down with Annabeth head in Percy's lap.

"I'll start," Annabeth says as she thinks of a chemistry joke.

"Please no chemistry jokes," Percy tells her as she had that thinking face on.

"There are so many horrible chemistry jokes, I think I've got to Barium," she laughs as she continues, "I lose my electron the other day, I better keep my ion that."

"Is that it?" Percy asks as he absolutely hated her chemistry jokes.

"All the good jokes Argon," she laughs again before saying, "yeah, that's it. It's your turn now."

"Good, you know how I like Chinese food right?" Annabeth nods before Percy proceeds, "A man walked into a Chinese restaurant and found the light too bright so he told the waiter to dim sum!"

"Ha-ha, very funny," Annabeth says as she prepares her next joke.

"I have an Athena-ish joke for you," Percy tells Annabeth.

She raises her eyebrows, and he smiles at her.

"What do you call an owl's beak?"

She ponders really hard, but gives up eventually.

"Who knows!"

It is times like these that Annabeth and Percy love that they cherish so dearly.

"Let's just watch some TV."

"Change the channel, Percy, that show is so boring," Annabeth tells him.

"I'm too lazy, get the remote yourself."

"It's two feet away."

"So? I told you, I'm lazy."

It was a lazy day and Percy and Annabeth just decided that maybe watching whatever on TV would be alright since they were both too lazy.

_**TYPE FOUR: the tired kind**_

"I am dead tired," Annabeth said as she entered Percy's apartment.

She had just finished planning Aphrodite's room up on Olympus, and she did not enjoy it as much as she would've thought. Aphrodite was talking on and on about how much closet space she needed, and Annabeth couldn't care less.

"Well then, it's okay. We can reschedule the date I originally planned and stay right here," Percy said as he stretched himself out on the couch.

Sure, he wanted to take her for a romantic walk along the beach but she was tired.

"Thanks," Annabeth said as she decided to cuddle with Percy on the couch.

And maybe Percy's date didn't go as planned because in a matter of minutes, they fell asleep in each other's arms... with Sally taking a few pictures of them together that she thought was cute.

_**TYPE FOUR: carnival kind**_

"One, two, three, go!" Percy and Annabeth yell as they leave their seperate ways to win as many stuffed animals as possible.

Yes, the saviours of Olympus Percy and Annabeth were challenging each other in a carnival.

At the end of the carnival, Percy walks triumphantly as he carries his stuffed toys. He meets up with Annabeth who is trying to carry all her stuffed toys too.

"I think I won," Annabeth declares as she shows off her giant unicorn.

"Daddy, I want a giant panda," Percy sees a small girl tugging on her father's shirt.

Percy looks down at the number of stuffed toys he has. It was a good thing that he collected a giant panda. He was planning to give it to Frank, or to keep it because his Panda Pillow Pet was taken by the gorgons.

He decides she was more important and brings the giant panda to the little girl. He kneels beside her and says, "here you go. A giant panda for a very special girl."

Annabeth looks at her boyfriend and felt pride that she had chosen him.

He wasn't just a hero of Olympus. He was a hero to that little girl. She smiles as she sees the girl hug and thank Percy.

Percy comes back and for the rest of the night, they give their stuffed toys to as many kids as possible. Especially for those that didn't manage to collect as many.

_**TYPE FIVE: the annoying everyone in the cinema kind**_

"We are gonna watch a romantic chick flick," Percy comments as he drags Annabeth to the cinema.

"Why..?" Annabeth questions.

Neither her or Percy enjoyed chick flicks, so it was weird of him to suggest something like that.

"Just because," was his genius response.

She doesn't know the show's title as she enters the cinema.

They spend the entire time that they're watching the show laughing and commenting on everything.

"They should shut up and kiss already."

"Why is there always rain?"

"That was so cliche."

People in the cinema shoot them annoyed glances but they were oblivious to it.

They only shut up when the old couple in front of them told them to lower their voices.

"We are never going to watch a chick flick in a cinema again," Annabeth laughs as they exit the cinema.

_**TYPE SIX: the hogging the umbrella kind even though you're the son of Poseidon**_

"Percy! You're the son of Poseidon. You don't need an umbrella when it's raining!" Annabeth complains as Percy hogs more than three quarters of the umbrella.

"You don't want mortal asking question, do ya?"

"Do you want me to get sick?"

Annabeth and Percy continue bickering and didn't watch her step as she slipped in a puddle of water.

"Ow," Annabeth rubs her butt as she glares at Percy.

Percy drops the umbrella and starts laughing at her. He then tries to pick her up but was pulled down by her.

"This is for being a mean boyfriend," she says as she nudges him hard.

"And this, is for always being there for me in the funnest way possible," she says as she kisses him hard.

"There's no such word as funnest."


End file.
